


just laugh at the funny number, sweetheat

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader and her boyfriend are complete opposites, so it can sometimes be a struggle for her to calm him down when he gets stressed. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on mar. 6, 2020.
Relationships: Nick Healy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	just laugh at the funny number, sweetheat

**Author's Note:**

> so i love nick like a lot but i haven’t been giving him the love he deserves on this blog :’(
> 
> one of my favorite tropes is where a couple is like the complete antithesis of each other, so enjoy this kinda drabble-y nick x chill reader fic. i didn’t really have any plot in mind for this, so it’s kinda just some cuties talking to each other.
> 
> 889 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you laughed out loud. your teacher had just handed back your most recent test, and you had otten a 69.  
”what’s so funny?” your boyfriend, nick asked.  
you showed him the grade, still giggling.  
you turned to see a near comedic look of shock on his face. “you failed.” he grasped.  
”yeah,” you pointed at the 69, “but that’s the funny part.”  
he looked at you like he couldn’t understand your amusement. “y/n, you failed.” he said seriously.  
”uh huh. nick, this isn’t the first time this has happened. just laugh at the funny number, sweet heart.”  
”wait, so is this a common occurrence?” it kind of looked like you had just shattered his world view, just a bit.  
you snatched your paper back and began shoving it in your backpack. “not that common, jeez nick.”  
”no i didn’t mean it like that. you’re smart, obviously. i mean, dumb people wouldn’t be able to make it into this class.”  
”have you heard of this nifty lil site called quizlet? trust me, there are plenty of idiots in this class.” you paused, “besides, what classes you’re in doesn’t mean how smart you are. just how lucky and good at tests you are.”  
”i’m sorry, i know… i just. i just thought we made the same grades.” said nick.  
he thought you were dumb. he thought he was dating an intellecutaul, but has just come to the realization that his girlfriend’s a dumbass. you took a deep breath, “i know what you’re trying to say right now, but i want to give you a little more time to think this over.” you shot him a look, “don’t say something you don’t actually mean.”  
nick gulped. you were very good at letting him know when he was at the line. he was learning not to cross it.  
”so, what’d you get?” you asked.  
”oh, a, uh, 101.” he seemed a little ashamed of his high grade.  
”you got the bonus right?”  
”yeah, see here…” nick explained the extra credit question. of which you had no interest. whatever, you liked hearing his voice. it soothed you.  
a few class periods later, at the back of the class, you felt a firm hand shake your shoulder. you slowly lifted your head, from its place, resting in your arms crossed on your desk. drowsy, you waited for your eyes to adjust to the bright room.  
”maybe this is why you failed yesterday’s test?” nick said in a soft voice.  
you playfully slapped his face. a flicker of emotion flashed over his face too fast for you to process. “different class entirely, nickie-boo.”  
you managed to push yourself up and you yawned. you glanced around the empty classroom. “the bell already rang.” said nick.  
”i can see that.” you stood up and grabbed your backpack. “do you have any clubs today?”  
”nope! i’m all yours.”   
”perfect!” you slapped your keys into his palm. “you’re driving me home!”  
”what? it’s your car, you should drive it.” he scoffed.  
”nick. nick, nick, nick,” you began.  
”i love hearing you say my name, but get to the point please.”  
”i just fell asleep in the middle of class. i don’t even remember my head dropping onto the desk. does that sound like the safest conditions for driving to you?” you could nearly always get your boyfriend to do things for you by mentioning safety.  
nick sighed. “why do you have to make so much sense?” he kissed your nose.  
when you got situated in the car, you decided to try this conversation again. “so. earlier, when i showed you my grade, what were you thinking?”  
you noticed his white knuckles on the steering wheel. “i wasn’t thinking.” he tried to laugh.  
”did you think i was dumb?”  
he kept his eyes on the road.  
”nick, it’s pretty obvious that you’re at a different conclusion now. if it takes you less than half a day to logic yourself out of an old thought, you didn’t actually mean it. i’m okay with whatever you tell me.”  
nick put his turning signal on. “when i first saw it… i was worried for you. to me, a failing grade is never something to be laughed at, even when it is a funny number, because it means a lot. i was worried that you didn’t care about your grades and that you didn’t care about your future. and yeah, briefly i thought you were dumb.”  
you took a moment to think of what you wanted to say. “i understand that. but grades and school is never going to be as important of a part of my future as it’s going to be for yours.”  
”i know, it’s just sometimes hard to remember you don’t have the same priorities as me.”  
you smiled. even when nick was admitting how imperfect he was, it just reinforced how perfect he was in your eyes.  
”thank you, y/n.”  
”huh?”  
”thanks for letting me say stuff that doesn’t really make sense. i know you disagree with me a lot, but i don’t think you could ever get mad at me. i really feel safe around you.”  
oh… there was a lot to unpack with that. you decided to start with the easiest part. “when i do get mad at you, it’s going to be ugly.” you teased.


End file.
